headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Lane
| aliases = Lucy Lane-Troupe Superwoman | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Metropolis | known relatives = Sam Lane (father) Ella Lane (mother) Lois Lane (sister) Clark Kent (brother-in-law) Ron Troupe (husband) Sam Troupe (son) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #36 (Pre-Crisis) ''Man of Steel'' #5 (Post-Crisis) | final appearance = | actor = }} Lucille "Lucy" Lane is a fictional comic book character appearing in comic books published by DC Comics. The character was created by writer Otto Binder and artists Curt Swan and Stan Kaye and appeared in the second story in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #36 entitled "Lois Lane's Sister!". This iteration of the character has been retroactively attributed to stories taking place in the Pre-Crisis Earth-One continuity of DC Comics. The character was re-imagined for the Post-Crisis setting by writer/artist John Byrne and debuted in ''Man of Steel'' #5 in 1986. Overview Lucy Lane was the daughter of Sam Lane and Ella Lane and the younger sister of Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane. She formerly worked as a flight attendant, and was one of the first to encounter the strange creature known as Bizarro. She was once romantically involved with ace photographer Jimmy Olsen, but eventually fell in love with and married a reporter named Ron Troupe. Lucy and Ron have a son named Sam, after her father. Following the perceived death of her father during the Imperiex War, Lucy distanced herself from the rest of her family and joined the United States Army and became a member of military intelligence. She later acquired a power suit and began operating as the seemingly super-powered agent known as Superwoman. In this capacity, Lucy infiltrated the Kryptonian forces living on New Krypton. She died fighting Supergirl during this event, but was resurrected soon after. Abilities For a period of time, Lucy Lane could harness abilities that made her similar in power to that of a Kryptonian in a yellow sun environment. All of Lucy's abilities at this time stemmed from the power suit that she wore. * Kryptonian physiology :* Energy absorption :* Energy projection ::* Heat vision :* Enhanced hearing :* Enhanced vision ::* Microscopic vision ::* Telescopic vision ::* X-ray vision ::* Infrared vision :* Flight :* Invulnerability :* Superhuman agility :* Superhuman stamina :* Superhuman strength :* Super-breath :* Super-speed Notes & Trivia * As with many characters in the Superman mythos, 's name is part of the double L alliteration trope. Other characters from the franchise whose initials are both the letter L include Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Lex Luthor, Lori Lemaris and Lara Lor-Van. Alternate versions * Lucy Lane, the Earth-Two version of the character. * Lucy Lane, the Earth-One version of the character. * Lucy Lane, the version from the Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman television series. * Lucy Lane, the version from the DC Animated Universe (''Superman: The Animated Series) * 'Lucy Lane, the version from the Smallville television series. * '''Bizarro Lucy Lane - An Earth-One era Bizarro duplicate of Lucy. See also External Links * * Lucy Lane at Wikipedia * * * Lucy Lane at the Smallville Wiki * Lucy Lane at the Superman Wiki Appearances |-|Silver Age= |-|Modern Age= * Adventures of Superman 517 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= Smallville * Smallville: Ambush References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight attendants Category:Military personnel Category:United States Army personnel Category:Supervillains